The Prank Wars
by Lavander
Summary: hehehehehehe.. just read it..... Fred and George verus Two well known guests from the past. Hint : Shaggy dog and harry look alike-> Part 5 added and fic concluded.( I was gonna wait till next week, but nah)
1. The Meeting

The Prank Wars

The Prank Wars.

Part 1

The Meeting

By: Lavander Blues and Violet Rose

Start of disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. Don't sue me. End of disclaimer.

A/N: This, I guess takes place during Harry's Fifth year at Hogwarts. It is based more on Fred, George and two special guests though. Muwahahaha. Enjoy!

It was a quite day at Hogwarts. Fred and George were practicing making time potions in their favorite class, potions.

Fred: It's only our favorite class because we can play tricks on Snape and get away without him ever knowing!

George: Yeah, it so much fun. Here's our next trick. *holds up a small bottle of the vertias serum*

Fred: Where did you get that, George?

George: I 'found' it when we were leaving here last week. 

Fred: Oh, I wonder if Professor Snape has noticed it missing yet?

George: Nope. Now, we have to put it in his water some how.

Just then, Snape left the classroom for a few minutes. Fred snuck up to the front of the classroom and was about to put some of the vertias serum in his cup when a blinding flash of light appeared from behind him. HE turned around to see two boys about the same age as him arguing over something. The first one was kinda tall and resembled Harry a whole lot, except for his eyes. The second one looked like a younger and happier version of Sirius Black. 

Boy 1: Professor Arsenic told us not to drink it you dimwit.

Boy 2: Uh, you're the one who made me drink it James.

The first boy was obviously named James, which struck George as odd considering he looked almost the same as Harry. The second one was looking around the classroom in shock.

James: Well, I'd say we're still at Hogwarts, wouldn't you Sirius.

Sirius: Most likely the future Hogwarts, because none of the people in here look like they're from our class.

James: Yeah, really, look, here comes the Professor for this class. Maybe if we ask him, he can tell us what year we're in.

Sirius: Why don't we just ask one of the students.

James: Fine *turns to Fred* Excuse me, could you tell us what year we are in?

Fred: *staring in shock* Yeah, sure, it's 2000. 

Sirius: See, I told ya we were in the future.

James: Zip it Sirius. * to Fred* Um, what classroom is this?

Fred: Potions.

James: Well, at least we're in the same class.

Snape had just walked in and was staring in shock and horror.

Snape: *in a shaky voice* Oh. My. God, my past has come back to haunt me.

Snape ran and hid, cowering behind his desk. He looked at the two boys from the future, and made a cross with his fingers. 

Snape: Go away! Leave me alone! I promise I'll be good! Just go away!

James and Sirius walked over to Snape with evil grins on their faces. 

Together: Boo.

Snape screamed and ran out of the room

James: Awwwwwww….. Did we scare little Snapy poo? Maybe he's gone for good…

Sirius: Poor baby…

James: Aw, we didn't get rid of him! Man, I was hoping for on lesson 'Snape- free'

Sirius: I know the feeling.

All the students were staring as Snape suddenly screamed and ran away.

Snape was outside the room, trying to collect his thoughts.

Snape thinking: It's all a dream. It's just a dream. That's it. I've been around my dream potions for two long. I need a vacation. All just a dream. When I walk beck in there, everything will be fine…

Snape walked into the class, looked around and upon seeing that it was not, in fact, a dream, screamed: NO!!!! NOT THEM AGAIN!!! AHHH!!!! DUMBLEDORE, HELP ME!!!! WHY, WHY ,WHY, CAN'T THIS BE A DREAM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

James: I always knew he would flip some day.

All of the students had ran to the door and stared after Snape. Fred and George turned to James and Sirius.

George: How'd you do that?

Sirius: Um...I don't know. 

Fred: Snape has never run away from anyone acting like a psychotic idiot before. We *he waved his arms, indicating himself and George* should know. We've tried.

George: That was too weird. 

Elsewhere… in transfiguration.

Professor McGonnagall: Today we will be turning….

She was suddenly interrupted by Snape running down the hall screaming.

Snape: He's come back to haunt me!!! No!! Help me!! He has his sidekick with him!! AHH!! GOD NO!!! 

McGonnagall: *runs into hall and stops Snape* What is all the commotion about Severus. I'm trying to teach my students!

Snape: *claming down slightly* My *pant* class *pant pant* 

McGonnagall: Yes what about your class.

Snape: They *pant* them *pant, pant* they're back *looks horrified*

By this time the whole hall is full of students wondering what was going on. Harry walked up to Professor Snape to see if he could help (though I don't know why he would want to). 

Harry: Who's them, Professor Snape?

Snape: *looks at Harry and screams* AUGGHHH!!!! POTTER!!! AUGH!! KEEP HIM AWAY!!!! 

McGonnagall gave Snape a weird look. 

McGonnagall: He's not going to do anything to you, Severus. He's a harmless boy. 

Snape just stared at Harry with the look of utmost fear. Harry found this kind of awkward, considering the look was usually full of despise.

Snape: He's… he's… he's gonna play a prank on me!!! I don't know how he got from my classroom to up here but somehow he did it and now he's gonna play a prank on me!! 

Harry: Um.. Professor, I've been in the transfiguration class the whole time. 

McGonnagall: *realizes who Snape is talking about* 

McGonnagall: So… y-y-your don't mean…

Snape: Yes, yes I do!

McGonnagall: GODDDDD NOOOOOOOO!!! Not them again! They're worse than Fred and George!!!!!!!!!!!! DUMMMMMMBBBBBBLLLLLLLLEEEEEDOREEEEEEE!!!!!

Harry: Worse than Fred and George? The only people that I can think of that would possible be worse than Fred and George would be….. um…. Sirius as a kid, and my ddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. my god.

Harry took off running at top speed down the hall.

A few flights of stairs, one missing door, another moving staircase, and a few dozen hallways later, Harry was in potions class, where students were talking about who the new kids were.

Before entering the classroom, Harry paused.

Harry talking to himself: It was just a coincidence. That's all. My dad is dead. Nothing else. A spirit, like my mom. My dad is not here right now. 

(AN: Sounds a little familiar, eh?)

Harry ran into the room, and like Snape, looked around the room. Upon seeing James and Sirius, he paused, then ran up to them.

Harry: It's really you! 

Harry ran and gave James a hug.

Harry: I'm so glad to see you!

James gave Harry the oddest look, then turned to Sirius.

James: *whispering* this guy gay?

Sirius: *also whispering* I donno. How could I? All I know is that your twin just walked in the door…

James: *still whispering* Twin what are you talking about?

Sirius: *yep, still whispering* Haven't you noticed! The only difference between the two of you is the eyes. Hummm..

James: *whispering* I have a twin in the future?

Sirius: *whispering* Maybe he's your future son.

James: *whispering* What! I'm never gonna have kids! They are two much of a pain in the rear!

Sirius: *whispering* What ever…

Harry got off James, and looked around. For some reason, Ron was in the room, talking to Fred and George, and was now giving Harry one of the oddest looks.

Ron: What are you doing, Harry?

Harry pulled Ron over to the side.

Harry: Ron, that's my dad!

Ron looked over to the boys: What? Your dad? Are you sure?

Harry: How many 'James Potter's' do you know?

Ron looked up in shock, then walked over to James.

He shook his hand. 

Ron: Sir, I must say that I am honored to met you. You, who stood up to the great Lord… I mean, he-who-must-not-be-named. A true hero, you are, sir!

Harry stood by the door and shook his head.

Harry thinking: He's more like Percy every day…. And if he could read my thoughts, I wouldn't be walking right now. I'd be dead.

James: Huh? First a guy gives me a hug, and then you're shaking my hand…

Sirius: Weird.

Dumbledore walked in.

Dumbledore: James, Sirius, how nice to see you again. Although. You picked a rather odd place to appear. You are scaring everyone.

James and Sirius: We are? All right! *they gave each other a high five*

James: Dumbledore, you look older…

Dumbledore: As I should. After all, it has been about 20 years since we last saw each other.

Sirius: Actually, it was yesterday in detention. 

Dumbledore: Still a little smart-ass, are you?

James: Professor Dumbledore! You … you… just swore! And at a student!

Sirius: *pats Dumbledore on the shoulder* Sir, I'm proud of you, sir.

Dumbledore shook his head.

Dumbledore: I must apologize. I'm not myself today.

He looked over at Fred and George, who were laughing insanely.

Dumbledore: You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?

Fred and George stopped laughing instantly, stood up and tried their best to look innocent. Not that it worked of course…

Fred: Us sir?

George: What ever gave you that idea?

***

Let the prank wars begin!

***

AN: Next time, on Prank Wars….

-What is it Fred and George did to Dumbledore?

-What will Harry tell the two newcomers?

-How will they react when they found out that Fred and George bested them on their prank?

-And most of all…. Who and what will the next prank be on?

All this and more, on the next Prank Wars!

And now for shameless advertising. Read "Gohan goes to Hogwarts" by Lavander Blues, as well as her other fics.

Read Stories written by both authors, by Lavender and Violet, like "Who wants to be an anime character"

Read stories and stuffies by Violet Rose…..

And all the other ficcies on ff.net

It may take you awhile, but read then ALLLLLLL! (unless you don't like some stuff. *cough cough* NC-17 *cough cough*

REVIEW!

|

|

|

|

|

|

V

NOW WERE FINISHED….. (you can relax. There is no more)

Muwahahahahahhahahha! We lied! 

Now, Review

|

|

|

|

|

V


	2. The First prank(or maybe the second)

The Prank Wars

The Prank Wars

Part 2

The first Prank (or maybe the second)

By: Lavander Blues and Violet Rose

Disclaimer: Ya know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, etc.

A/N: Stuff. Read the interlude. It has the last part of the first part (does that make sense?). It got cut off when we uploaded it! And by the way, we love Dumbledore. He wouldn't actually think like this. He's just having an off day. 

Dumbledore: *screams* I know you boys did something, you retards. I never talk like this when I am my normal self! Spit it out or I will have you in detention until Dooms Day!!!! 

George: Uh….. sir? *turn and whispers to Fred* I think we should tell him. He's scaring me…

Fred: *whispers back* Ok. You first.

George: WHAT!

Fred: You're the one who wants to admit it!

George: You're the one who put it into his drink!

Fred: Yeah, well.

By this time they had stopped whispering, so everyone was looking at them.

Dumbledore: Ahem!

They looked up from there argument and smiled sheepishly at the professor. 

Fred: Sorry for arguing in front of you, sir.

Dumbledore: *shouts* What the f*ck did you do to me??????? Tell me NOW!

Now, everyone turned to Dumbledore in shock.

Everyone: He said f*ck!

Dumbledore: So? I know you students say that all the time too.

Fred: *is so nervous that he shouts back* We put a truth thingy that we invented into your cup at the last feast!

George: *whispers to Fred* You mean yesterday, idiot.

Fred: Oh.

Dumbledore: Thank you retards. Now I am going to kill you and then find the counter curse. 

George: K-k-kill us?

Dumbledore: It's a figure of speech, retard. Goodbye.

Dumbledore left the room and everyone turned to Fred and George and looked at them in awe. 

Ron: Woah. I mean, that was a good one! Who knew that Dumbledore thinks you guys are retards?

Hermione: *muttering to herself* Actually, I think he was right on the button with that observation…

They turned and glared at her.

Hermione: Sorry, sorry. 

She left the room, and when she was sure that she was out of hearing range, whispered: Not. 

Back in the room…

Ron was so busy praising his two brothers that Harry couldn't get a word in edgewise. Finally…

Harry: *screams at the top of his lungs* Shut up so I can talk!

Everyone stopped. And shut up.

Harry: *clears throat* Thank you. 

Fred: Did you want something? 

He was slightly annoyed that the flow of praise had stopped. 

Harry: I wanted to know how you did it.

George: Let me explain this…

*Ah, to the loverly flashbacks*

_Flashing back to yesterday's midnight. .. _

Fred and George were surrounding a cauldron, wearing their full witch's garb, complete with the pointy hats. There was lavandery-violet (AN: Hehehehehe) smoke coming out of the cauldron, and Fred and George were walking around the cauldron, whilst cackling like mad. It looks kinda like a "scary" witch scene out of a really corny movie.

Fred: *cackle cackle* Not even Dumbledore will be able to resist a potion this strong!

George stopped pacing around the cauldron.

George: Are you sure? Remember last time? We tried a fart until you die spell, but it didn't work. And that was pretty strong…

Fred: *also stopped pacing* Yeah… it stunk up here for days! Lucky, we just blamed it on Malfoy, and the beans he had the other night.

They both started to laugh.

George: *with tears streaming down his face* He went a brighter red then Ron's hair! 

Fred: *stopped laughing* really? I didn't see that.

George: Oh, you should have. It was priceless.

Fred: What did he threaten you with this time? 

George: Oh, you know Malfoy. All this talk about how big his dad is, and how he'll either send Voldemort after me, or how "When I get on the Ministry, I'll have you in Azkaban so fast…". 

Fred: Right, like Voldie would listen to him, and like the Ministry would ever hire him! 

George: Besides, we can't go to Azkaban for doing harmless pranks.

Fred: Well, most of them aren't harmless.

George: Whatever…

Fred: Oh, the potion's finished…

George: Great. Put it into the vile.

Fred and George: *cackle, cackle, cackle, cackle, cackle, Muwahahahahahaha! I mean, cackle*

The next day at supper, I mean, the "feast":

Fred: Do you have it?

George: Got it.

He pulled out Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

*We interrupt this flashback for an important shout*

Harry: How did you get my cloak? I needed it yesterday to skip potions, and… I mean…

Hermione: *pulls out a frying pan and bops him a good one* What did you say?

Harry: Nothing, nothing…. Hey, I thought you left!

Hermione: Muwahahahahaha! You were wrong!!!!!!

Harry: Scary….

Ron: You're freaking me out, Herm.

Hermione: Would you NOT call me that! You make me sound like a germ, or something. 

Ron: But I like that name!

Herm - I mean, Hermione: *whacks Ron now*

Harry: Ron, run! 

They run out of the room.

Harry: *calling over his shoulder* I still want to know how you got my cloak!

*Back to your previously schedules flashback, which is already in progress.*

Fred and George donned the cloak, and went to the feast, which was just about to start. 

They carefully walked up to the Teachers Table, and waited for their chance to strike.

They didn't have to wait long. 

Dumbledore stood up to give the speech, and talked forever. This was their chance. Careful to keep the cloak on while they poured the vile of Potion into his pumpkin juice.

Dumbledore: And, now, let the feast begin.

*End Flashback*

Fred: Dumbledore drank it...

George: And that's how everything happened.

Harry: Wow. That's wicked.

James: How come we've never thought of anything like that. 

Sirius: Oh, well, that's because we've had plenty of other good ideas.

Ron: Like what?

Sirius: Like the time I almost killed… 

James: *covering Sirius' mouth* Shut up Sirius.

Harry: Oh, you mean the time you almost killed Professor Snape by telling him the secret to see Professor Lupin on the full moon.

James: How did you know?

Sirius: Professor? What are they talking about?

Harry: Professor Lupin was our DADA teacher a few years ago. He and Sirius told us all about you when you were younger.

James: With me being your father and all, how come I wouldn't have told you myself.

Ron: Oh, well you're dead in this time.

James and Sirius: WHAT?!?!?!?!

Harry: You kinda faced the Dark Lord by yourself. 

James: Which one? Lord Voldemort?

Ron: DON'T SAY HIS NAME, DAMMIT!!!

Harry: Oh, shut up Ron.

James: anyway, how did I die.

Harry: Oh, it's a long story. I'll tell you later. 

Sirius: No, tell us now.

Harry: Okay, well, the Voldemort was after you…

Ron: Don't say his name.

Harry: And you decided to get a Secret Keeper. Dumbledore volunteered, but you pick Sirius instead. But Sirius said that he would be too obvious, so who don't get someone like Peter to do it.

Harry told James and Sirius the whole story of that night, and afterwards, James looked too shocked to speak. No one said anything for a few minutes. 

…….. A few minutes………

Sirius: James, if I ever say anything like that to you, hit me upside the head, okay.

James: Sure, Padfoot. *suddenly getting very angry* When I get my hands on that little rat…

Sirius: Oh, I don't think you'll have a chance after I'm through with him.

Harry: Can we discuss some happy matters now.

Ron: Yeah, please…

James: Okay, I'm finished fuming. Now, what I want to know is *turns to Fred and George* where'd ya get the ingredients for that potion?

Fred: Oh, we_ found_ it…

George: In Snape's stash of Potions and stuff.

Sirius: That would be a fun prank to pull on Remus.

James: Yeah, except for the fact that if he found out it was us, he would kill us.

Sirius: Okay, how bout Wormtail then?

James: Sure, why not.

Sirius: Okay, now it's settled.

James: Can we have that recipe?

Fred: Sure. Hands him a copy.

George: Wait a second, did you just say _Wormtail_!!

Sirius: Yeah, why?

George: Oh my Gosh! You _know_ Wormtail?!?!

James: Yeah… that's our nickname for him.

George: *to James* And a little while ago you just called Sirius _Padfoot._

James: So, where is this headed? 

Fred: That means Professor Lupin must be _Moony_ because he's a werewolf and you must be _Prongs._

Harry: I could have told that. After all, this is _my_ dad and Godfather.

James: Yeah? So what?

Fred and George suddenly sunk into very low bows on the floor.

Fred: What a pleasure to meet you, oh two of the great Marauders!

George: Your map has helped us in sooo many ways. Except we gave it to Harry in fifth year cause we know this whole school like the back of our hand….

Fred: That's cause his stupid dunces of _"family" _didn't sign his Hogsmeade sheet, so he couldn't go. We gave it to his so he could sneak out of the school…

James: *mock surprise* You snuck out of the school? Tsk tsk.

Harry: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

James: Anyway. If you don't mind, Sirius and I have to go figure out how to beat the two Weasley twins in their prank…

George: How'd you know we were Weasleys?

Sirius: Isn't the red hair enough.

Fred: Oh, yeah… right.

Sirius: We'll be back

Sirius and James leave for a few minutes to discuss their plans. 

***

Outside the Potions class where James and Sirius are discussing their plans.

James: How about we take his underwear and string up the flagpole.

Sirius: Eww… I'm not touching his underwear.

James: You're a wizard, you idiot!!

Sirius: Oh, right. So, when do we pull this, now?

James: No. Tonight. Now lets go back into the classroom.

Sirius: Okay.

James and Sirius go back into the classroom, not noticing the person lurking in the shadows.

Person: hehehe! I wonder how much trouble would they get into for that do I think? *ponders for a moment* Oh, a fair amount. This is gonna blow up right in their face. Hehehehe….

***

Who is this unknown character lurking outside the hall?

Will Sirius and James get caught for their 'prank?'

How much trouble will Fred and George get in when McGonnagall hears about their prank?

Find out next time on the " Prank Wars!!!" *dun, dun duuunnn!!!

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews in the last story! Please review this one as well, please!!- Lavander and Violet.


	3. the Second Prank... I think

The Prank Wars

The Prank Wars

Part 3

By: Lavander Blues and Violet Rose

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

A/N: Umm… sorry we haven't worked on this story in a while but we've been really busy. So R/R!

Later that night, after the school had gotten used to the fact that two of the infamous marauders were staying at their school, not that the school knew or anything. Just the fact that it was a younger version of Harry's father and the infamous escapee of Azkaban. Well, anyways after they were settled in, they set to work with their hanging-Snape's-underwear-from-a-flagpole prank. Since there wasn't a flagpole in the school or near it, they stranded it up around the Great Hall on strings. They were holding it all at a far distance away from themselves as they carried into the Great Hall.

Sirius: Ewie, I can't believe I'm actually hold Snape's underwear. And knowing his washing habits, they probably haven't… been… washed… since…. 1969….

Both of them: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

They both dropped the underwear like it was a ticking bomb.

James: Oh God that's gross.

Sirius: I know… how bout we just magic to the Great Hall…

James: Okay. 

They magicked it to the Great Hall and started stringing it up around the room. When they finished, they stood back and admired their work.

James: Well done, don't you think Sirius.

Sirius: Yeah, know all we have to do is get back to Gryffindor tower without being caught. 

James: Don't worry about that. I have something that a certain son of mine lent me…

He pulled out the Invisibility Cloak from his pocket.

Sirius: You're worse than I am, James. Now let's get out before we are caught. 

A voice: Ahem!?

James and Sirius: Crud, we're dead.

It was McGonnagall, of course, on information she got from a 'secret source' which _was not _Fred and George, or so she said.

McGonnagall: You two, my office, now! (A/N: What else needs to be said)

James: You know, technically, since we are _not _from this time, you cannot get us in trouble.

McGonnagall: Keep wishing, Potter. Now get up to my office, NOW!!!

Sirius and James: ACKKK!!! We're going, we're going! 

Sirius: No need to be bitchy about it!

McGonnagall: SIRUS BLACK!!!!

Sirius: You rang?

Bunch of staff and students ran down to the Great Hall, screaming: WHRE?!?!?!?!?

McGonnagall: *sighing* Dear Lord. Where will you people learn that I was talking about the child?

Sirius: Child?! What do you mean _child?!?! _I'm _sixteen._
    
    James: *under his breath* You don't act it.

McGonnagall: *giving Sirius a pointed look* Child.

Sirius: Okay, okay, point taken.

The students and stuff were all about to leave when Snape came running in the hall to see what all the commotion was about. He looked around, saw McGonnagall getting Sirius and James in trouble, then saw the walls and went paler than Professor Lupin, if that was possible. The students looked at him, looked around the room and saw why his face had gone so remarkably pale, for his underwear was still streamed around the Great Hall. There was a snort from one of the students, which was seemingly Ron Weasley, then everyone burst out laughing. Snape turned red, magicked all of his underwear into his hands and ran off, almost in tears. Sirius and James high-fived.

Sirius: Oh yeah!

James: We are da' bomb, baby!!

Sirius: *does a little jig* Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!

James: *joins Sirius in his little jig* Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!

McGonnagall: GET TO MY OFFICE NOW!!!!!

Sirius: Woah, no need to bellow! We're standing right here!

James: Sirius, you're gonna get us into more trouble than we are already in…. *He pointed at the fuming McGonnagall, getting angrier by the minute.*

Sirius: Oops. Me and my big mouth. 

James: *mutters* Understatement.

Sirius: What was that?

James: Nothing.

Meanwhile, Fred and George have made their way to the front of the great hall to where Sirius and James were standing with McGonnagall. They gaped at them for a moment, wondering how they managed to do it. No wonder they were the great aids to magical mischief-makers, they were the best ever. Sirius finally looked away from James for a moment to see the two boys standing there, gaping at them.

Sirius: Might wanna close your mouths before you let the flies in.

George: How-how-how did you do that?

James: Easily. We said _Accio Snape's underwear,_ and it came to us. 

Sirius: WE magicked it down here…

James: And magicked it up onto the walls. 

Sirius: WE were about to sneak back up to the great halls when McGonnagall caught us.

James: And speaking of which, did you two have anything to do whit that

Fred: Of course not. We would never snitch on fellow mischief-makers. 

George: Even if we were having a contest with them to see who was the better pair of pranksters.

Sirius: Well, someone did, and I'm intending to find out whom.

Fred: Probably one of the goody-two-shoes….

Sirius: Hey, one of my best friends is a goody-two-shoes. Don't insult them. I mean, sure, he always did come up with the bets pranks and all… but that's only cause he's the most… mysterious.

Fred: Riiiiggghhhtttt…

Sirius: But I'm telling the truth. Aren't I James?

James: Actually, yes he is. And whenever got caught with any of Remus' pranks, did we? 

Sirius: Yeah, because they were the most un-obvious ones of all. I mean, whoever thought of making the Slytherins think they had drank bad pumpkin juice which made their hair green on St. Pactricks day.

James: And he one where we made the teachers think that it was a Saturday.

Sirius: Or the one where we…

McGonnagall: What?!?!?! You made us 'think' it was a Saturday.

Sirius: It was Remus' idea. Don't get us in trouble!!!

James: Yeah, he practically insisted it, after we kept on telling him it wouldn't work.

Sirius: I was the day exams started, and he needed more studying time!!!

Sirius and James: *begging on hand and knee* DON'T KILL US!!!!!!!

McGonnagall: MY OFFICE NOW!!!!!

James: Eep…

Sirius: Double eep.

Fred: Nice pranks. 

George: *turning around to walk away* Yeah, your in for it this time. Have fun cleaning the trophies.

Fred: *joins George* Yeah, they haven't been cleaned in quite a while.

George: Two whole weeks, actually.

They made their way back through the crowd and went back up to the Gryffindor Tower for a little more sleep. Once they were out and walking up the stairs, they let out the frustration.

George: Oh, geeze, how can we beat them with a better prank.

Fred: I have no clue. Why don't we sleep on it?

George: Good idea.

****

Meanwhile in McGonnagall's office.

McGonnagall: I can't believe you two. You did the most horrible prank ever on Professor Snape, and you just sit there snickering. He won't come out of his office for a month. Blah, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda. 

Sirius: *droning P. McGonnagall out* Yes Professor. 

James: *also droning P. McGonnagall out* Of course Professor.

Sirius: Yes, the trophies will be sparkling.

McGonnagall: You boys may not be use to this, but, you can't use any magic while cleaning these trophies.

James and Sirius: WHAT?!

McGonnagall: *smiling slightly* Yes, we've changed the rules a bit after you two left school. You got off with it way to easy, so now every detention served cleaning trophies has to be done by hand.

James: Not fair, Professor.

McGonnagall: Yes, it's perfectly fair. Now go back up to your dormitory for a little sleep.

Sirius: Fine…

The two boys got up and left, scowling. 

Sirius: I cannot believe her!

James: Really, who does she think she is?

Sirius: Besides the head of Gryffindor…

James: And the Deputy Head Mistress….

Sirius: Drat. She knows who she is…

James: Double drat.

Sirius: Come on, lets go to sleep.

James: Okay, we can plan our next prank in the morning.

***

The next morning at breakfast, Gryffindor table.

Fred: *growling* Grrr… they beat us at our favourite prank idea!!

George: *depressed* I know….

Fred: What do we do now?

George: I have no clue…

Fred: We could… nah….

George: Or maybe… no…

Both in Unison: How About?!

Fred: You first.

George: No, you.

Fred: No, I insist.

George: Okay, if you say so. *suddenly brightening up* How about we turn all of the teachers hair neon colours!

Fred: *also brightening* Wow, I was thinking the same thing, but do the Slytherins hair too!!

George: Hey, we really must have some kind of mind link then!

Fred: Yeah but now is not the time to go into any depth on that.

George: Good point… So, how are we gonna do this?

Fred: hmmm… I think we should... nah, too obvious.

George: How about we just something in their drinks?

Fred: That would be brilliant. WE have access to the kitchens and the house elves would do anything for us loyal visitors!

George: Yup. So, what colours should we use? 

Fred: Definitely red.

George: But that's our trademark colour. They'll know it was us.

Fred: It's also James and Sirius' trademark colour.

George: Good point.

Fred: I know.

George: And green for McGonnagall. Ooo… how about orange for Snape?

Fred: Yeah. Neon orange, electric blue, hot pink…

The boys went on for about twenty minutes thinking up as many different colours as they could and came out with a list of over 200. It ranged from the neons to the ugly army colours. And just for Ron and Harry's delightment, they had something really special in store for Draco Malfoy. A special Gryffindor red and gold polka dot pattern was going to be done just for him.

***

A figure standing outside the door close to the Gryffindor house table overheard Fred and George's 'evil' plans for the Slytherins and teachers.

Figure: hmmm… what shall I do to them. Which teacher should I get them in trouble with? Hmmmm…

***

Sirius: *asking for the 20th time* Dang, why did we have to get caught.

James: *answering for the 20th time* I have no clue.

Sirius: *gloomily* Too bad Remus wasn't here, he always came up with the best pranks.

James: Yeah I know. Well, we have to think of something.

Sirius: I'm fresh out of ideas. We can't do any of our old pranks, the teachers know them all already…

James: Darn, eh? And look at those two Weasley's. They seem like they have something big and sinister planned. We need another head for this.

Sirius: James that's brilliant!

James: What's brilliant? All I said is that we need another he…. OH!

Sirius: We get a recruit… who can help us now, and carry out our work after we leave.

James: But who could we get who is smart, can help us not get in trouble and knows Fred and George's pranks?

Sirius: Isn't it obvious James?

James: No, not really.

Sirius: Ugh. No wonder all your pranks get us caught all the time. It's because you're absolutely dense.

James: *upset with Sirius' comment* What's that supposed to mean?

Sirius: Exactly what I just said.

James: Okay, fine then Mr. Smartie-Pants! Who should we get as our recruit?

Sirius: *annoyed with James* Your future son, dimwit!

James: Oh yeah, I never thought of that!

Sirius: *whispering* That's obvious. *Speaking up* Why don't we ask him about it at lunch today,

James: Okay. Now, I wonder if we have to go to the Gryffindor 7th year classes.

Voice from behind: No you do not.

They turned around to see McGonnagall, then cheered: ALL RIGHT!!!

McGonnagall: Instead you have to clean the trophies. Now, get!

Both of them: Awww…

They got up and left the great hall heading for the trophy room.

***

Meanwhile

A voice in the background: Hehehehe, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out whats waiting for them there… hehehehehe *psycho laughter*

***

-Do Fred and George get caught?

-Is Harry recruited?

-What surprise waits James and Sirius in the Trophy room?

-And who is that danged shadowy figure in the background?

Find out this and more, in the Prank Wars, Part 4!


	4. More Mischief and Mayhem (1 of 2)

The Prank Wars

Part 4

More Mischief and Mayhem(1 of 2)

By: Lavander (and Violet)

Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter or anything related to the book series. J.K Rowling owns all of it, and WB has the rights to the movies. (To be honest I don't know who owns what… I'm no good at proper disclaimers)

A/N: In the last part of the Prank Wars miniseries, James and Sirius got caught for their mean little prank, and Fred and George came up with an idea for their next prank. In this part, we find out what surprise is waiting for the boys in the Trophy room and some other little surprises. Please read and review, especially the second part. I would kindly appreciate it!

***

Sirius and James walked to the Trophy Room, heads hung low. They would much rather go to class then do something like this. Cleaning trophies had never been one of their favourite jobs. 

Sirius: I can't believe we got sucked into this….

James: I can't either.

Sirius: When I find out who snitched on us, they will be so dead!

James: Yes, yes, I've heard it all already.

Sirius: Oh, shut it you.

James: No, I don't think I will.

Sirius: Grrrr…

They turned a corner and heard someone talking with Dumbledore in one of the nearby classrooms.

Dumbledore: I'm so glad you can fill in for Severus.

Voice: I'm glad to be of help, but my Potion skills aren't very…good.

That voice, it sounded so familiar to the to boys, but to old to be who they thought it was. 'Nah,' they both thought simultaneously, and got back on the trail to the trophy room.

***Meanwhile, in the classroom***

Dumbledore: Yes, yes, I know Remus, but as you just so happened to be in the area, and Severus just happened to have a major breakdown, I am so glad you were here.

Remus: Woah sounds like you have quite the pair of troublemakers on your hands.

Dumbledore: Oh, yes, you might think that. And you may be the only one who can calm these two new students down. 

Remus: Well, all right. What year are they in?

Dumbledore: Thank you so much Remus.

Remus: Don't mention it. You wouldn't mind if, erm… *looks around unsure if he should say what he was going to say, then decided to anyway* Sirius were to stay here, would you?

Dumbledore: Not at all, he might just help calm these two down.

Remus: *muttering* More like getting them round up more.

Dumbledore: No, I don't think that would be possible. 

Remus: *dumbstruck by the fact that Dumbledore heard his muttering* And why not?

Dumbledore: He doesn't seem like he could ever pull a prank without his counterpart.

Remus: Whatever you say, Professor, whatever you say.

***Back to Sirius and James***

James: I never remember it taking this long to get to the trophy room.

Sirius: Me neither.

James: Hey, wait a minute, we're not even going anywhere remotely close to it.

Sirius: *innocently* Oh, I never noticed…

James: Sirius, what are you up to.

Sirius: Nothing.

James: Let's go to the trophy room now.

Sirius: Oh fine, spoilsport.

They turned around and headed for the trophy room. Five minutes later, they entered it. And were surprised at what they saw. Their mouths dropped to the floor at the site of ten million trophies all covered in something that suspiciously looked like troll boogies.

Sirius: Oh my god, she _has _to be out of her mind if she thinks _we're_ cleaning _this_ up!

James: Ew, this is just, well, nasty!

Sirius: No, James that's an _understatement!_

James: Do you _have_ to talk in Italics.

Sirius: Don't blame me, blame the author!

James: Yeah, I'll get right on that, and get totally erased out of the story.

Sirius: Yeah, whatever. 

James: Well, I guess we have to start cleaning up this big mess.

Sirius: *whining* That's not fair!

James: Oh, stop being a sissy and grab a rag. And GET CLEANING!

Sirius: Okay, okay, you have no reason to yell!

James: Yeah, whatever.

Sirius and James picked up some rags they found in the back of the room and went to clean the first trophy. Sirius put his rag on it and started to scrub it, gagging all the while. James went to another one on the other side of the room and also gagged as he cleaned his trophy.

Sirius: Oh my gosh, this is the most _disgusting_ thing in the world.

James: Tell me about it.

Sirius: Whenever I find out who did this, they'll be getting the beating of a lifetime.

James: I wouldn't advise this.

Sirius: And why not.

James: Because you would probably have your butt in a sling if you did.

Sirius: Nah, I can run pretty fast. McGonnagall can't catch me!

James: Yeah that's what you said in fifth year, and she practically caught you in the first 2 seconds.

Sirius: Yes, but this is a _totally_ different time period. She's older, remember.

James: I still wouldn't try to outrun her. She could still probably catch you.

Sirius: Oh, you always look at the bright side, don't ya Prongs.

James: I try to.

Sirius: Spoilsport.

James: Oh, just finished cleaning your trophies so we can go for a walk around the school.

Sirius: Why, you can't be finished that fast.

He turned around to stair at James' half of the room, which was sparkling it was so clean. Sirius' jaw dropped to the ground.

Sirius: How the…

James: You know exactly how.

Sirius: You cheater… you sly cheater…

James: Yeah, yeah, hurry up already.

Sirius: Fine. 

Sirius waved his wand and all his trophies were also sparkling clean. HE looked around, admiring his work. James gave him an odd look.

Sirius: You know, cleaning magically always gives you more satisfaction in your work.

James: Yeah, right. I always knew you were a little screwed in the head.

Sirius: I resent that!

James: Well, you are.

Sirius: Whatever, James, whatever.

James: Yes... well, lets go sneak into Hogsmeade before lunch and get back before McGonnagall comes and checks on us.

Sirius: Do you think that's smart?

James: Why are you saying that. Usually this would be your suggestion.

Sirius: Well, I'm just thinking… the younger versions of a convicted murderer and a dead guy walking though Hogsmeade doesn't sound so smart.

James: Ah, don't worry about it.

Sirius: Whatever you say James…

The two boys left the room and headed towards the humped back witch. Mean, the shadowy figure stood off in the background. 

Figure: Aw, damn, how am I supposed to get them in more trouble now. Aw, crap! I'm late for class!

The shadowy figure ran off in the direction of its classroom, the shadow staying on it at all times.

***

Fred and George were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, making their potion for all the drinks. Thank god, most of the Slytherins had designated eating areas. They made a special potion that would make their hair turn colours for the pumpkin juice. Then they also made a special clear potion that would coat the rim of the cups without them noticing so, when they first took a sip, their hair would turn the colours they had chose for each person. They did the same for the teachers, picking more bright colours for them.

Fred: *cackling* Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Were gonna get them good.

George: *also cackling* Hehehehehehehehehehehe! I know!

Fred: You know, were cackling again.

George: We have a bad habit of doing this.

Fred: Why?

George: I dunno.

Fred: Okay. So, back to the potions. Is the one for Malfoy ready yet?

George: As ready as it'll eve be.

Fred: Good pour it into this vile. *Passes George a vial* We have to save it for later.

George: Okay. Now, can you pass me the label. 

Fred: Here you are. Ohhh… the pumpkin juice potion is ready.

George: That's good. Here, pour it into this vial. *passes Fred a vial beside him*

Fred: Okay. *pours it into the vial, and hands it back to George, along with a label*

George: *labels both the pumpkin juice and the Malfoy hair potion* Okay, that's done.

Fred: Oh my gosh look at the time. *is staring at his watch* We're gonna be late for Transfiguration.

George: Okay, lets go. 

Fred: Put the rest of the stuff under our bed, will finish it at lunch. 

George: Okay. *stuffs it under the bed* Lets go.

They both leave the common room, in a hurry to get to Transfiguration. The two vials lay forgotten on the floor, and the shadowy figure comes in the room

Figure: Hehehe, I'll just change the labels on these two viols, and screw their prank up completely. Hehehe.

***

Meanwhile in Divination

Harry: I hate this class.

Ron: *snoring* ZZZZZ… ZZZZZZ…

Harry: I really hate this class.

P. Trelawny: I sense that there will be a great trouble at dinner tonight. Someone will mess up the fate of someone elses near future.

Harry: Oh, will it be mine, per chance?

P. Trelawny: No, my dear, it seems to be those close to you.

Harry: Oh that's comforting…

***

Meanwhile James and Sirius have just come out of the cellar in Honeydukes, and snuck into the shop.

Sirius: I can't believe I'm saying this, but were gonna get in soooo much trouble.

James: And since when, pray tell, have you cared about getting in trouble.

Sirius: Since I found out that my future self is a wanted convicted murderer.

James: I see.

Sirius: Now that you see my point of view, can we please go back?

James: Nope. No wait, lemme think about that… hmm... nope.

Sirius: Oh James, were sooo dead. 

James: No, were not. Let's go see madam Rosmerta.

Sirius: You're out of your mind James….

James: Where do you think I get it from?

Sirius: I taught you to well.

James: Obviously.

Sirius: Fine, lets go.

The two boys left Honeydukes and made there way across the small village to Three Broomsticks. James taking animatedly, and Sirius trying to hide behind him. People were giving them funny looks for (a.) being Hogwarts students out of the grounds on a school day and (b.) for looking like Harry Potter and a younger version of Sirius Black, the "deadly" escaped convict. They walked into Three Broomsticks and received more weird looks that they did from outside, considering most of the people in the pub were the regulars who had been around in the boys day and knew what they looked like.

Sirius: *upset that everyone is staring at him* Take a picture, it'll last longer!

James: Now, now, Sirius that's no way to treat the ever so friendly people staring at us.

Sirius: James, do me a favour and shut your trap. I told you this was a bad idea.

James: Come on, I'll order you a mug of butterbeer.

Sirius: Fine. 

The two boys walked up to the bar, all eyes still on them. Sirius started feeling uneasier. He feared that someone would call a ministry guard and lock him up for the crime he "committed" in his future before he could even "do" them. James just dragged him along until he reached the bar and made him sit on a stool. Rosmerta never looked up to see who walked in the door, so she never realized who the boys were until they spoke.

Rosmerta: What'll be boys?

James: Two butterbeer please, Madam Rosmerta.

Rosmerta: Wha- wha- what?

James: I said two butterbeer please?

Rosmerta: *looking up* Oh… my… gosh. James Potter? Sirius Black?

Sirius: Can you please not say my name that loud?

James: He's a little over tense today.

Rosmerta: But I thought that…. You were…

James: Well, technically I am, but this is not my future self, this is the one who messed up on a potion in 7th year Potions class and got transported back to the past, with my Potions partner, Sirius.

Sirius: It's entirely his fault!

Rosmerta: My god boys, you don't know how good it is to see the two of you again, so young and full of happiness.

James: Well, we heard that the world is in need of a good cheering up.

Sirius: *relaxing a little* So we took it upon ourselves to cheer it.

Rosmerta: That's wonderful! Here, some butterbeer on the house!

Sirius: Thanks!

Rosmerta: Anything for my two favourite customers.

James: Aww, don't embarrass us.

Sirius: Please.

Rosmerta: *laughing* You don't know how good it is to see you again.

Sirius: Too good, right?

James: Well, obviously, Sirius, you dope.

A woman with blonde curly hair, big glasses with magenta rims came up to the duo talking with Madam Rosmerta. She was wearing stylish magenta robes, to match the rims of her glasses and carrying a big ugly neon pink handbag. She had long fingernails, painted the colour of her handbag and was carrying a quick-quotes quill and a parchment notebook. 

Rosmerta: Uh oh, boys don't look behind you, because the noisiest reporter is making her way over here right now.

Sirius: Oh god, please don't tell me it's that Rita Skeeter lady.

Rosmerta: Yes, it is.

Sirius and James groaned at the same time.

James: Help me, please?

Sirius: Help you? I'm the future convicted murderer here!

Rita: Excuse me, boys, but I couldn't help but notice the similarities to people who I know here in this world today.

James: Pardon?

Rita: Well, to be blunt, you two look an awful lot like Sirius Black and Harry Potter.

Sirius: *sarcastically* Well, aren't you observant.

Rita: Don't be sarcastic with me, little boy, you don't know who I am.

Sirius: Well, yes, actually I do. You're the snobbish reporter Rita Skeeter who makes everyone look ten times as bad as they really are.

James: Now, now, Sirius. No need to be rude.

Sirius: This is the perfect time to be rude, actually, James.

James: No, its not.

Rita: So it really is the famous duo of Sirius Black and James Potter. 

James: Would you like something?

Sirius: Yes, would you? Because if not, could you please get you ugly face out of our business.

Rita: Tsk, tsk, is that any way to speak to someone who is older than you?

Sirius: Well, I don't know, is it?

Rita: Someone needs to teach you manners. No wonder you betrayed you betrayed your best friend later in life. No one taught you any manners.

Sirius: I have more manners than you think, and no matter what anyone says, I would never ever betray my best friend fro Lord Voldemort.

Rita: Don't say his name. No one, even his followers say that name. 

James: Go away, you ugly hag.

Rita: Excuse me?

Sirius: James!

James: You heard me. 

Rita: Well, you two are quite rude. I was just going to ask for a simple interview, but I don't interview rude little boys.

Rita turned and left, smiling to herself. Little did Sirius and James know she had used her Quick- quotes quill to get down everything in her conversation with them. She walked out the door of the pub and up the street.

James: *under his breath* Good riddance.

Sirius: Oh, how I hate her.

Rosmerta: Oh dear boys, your gonna get yourselves into a lot of trouble now.

James: Oh, we can deal with her.

Sirius: But what if she sends the Ministry after us? I told you this was not a good idea.

James: Oh well.

Rosmerta: Are you boys suppose to be back up at the school for lunch?

Sirius: Oh shoot, yes we are!

Rosmerta: Well, it'll be lunch in about an hour. You should get going.

James: Well, we shall be on our way. Thank you for the butterbeer.

Sirius: And we'll meet again someday, I'm positive. Maybe when my older self is freed from whatever charges that lay upon him. For some reason I don't believe I'm capable of such things.

Rosmerta: I don't either Sirius. James, take care of yourself, Lily and Harry, when he is born.

James: Oh, I will. 

Rosmerta: Before you leave, can I take your picture.

Sirius: Sure!

Madam Rosmerta grabbed a camera from behind the bar and put it up to her eye.

Rosmerta: Now pose boys. 

The two boys put one arm around the others shoulder a smiled. Sirius stuck his hand up on top of James' head and made bunny ears without James noticing.

Rosmerta: Say cheese.

James and Sirius: Cheese!

*Click*

Rosmerta: Thank you boys. Now I'll have something to remember you by.

James: Anytime. But we must be off now. See you.

Sirius: Yeah, bye.

Rosmerta: Take care boys. 

The tow left Three broomsticks and made their way back up to Honeydukes. On the way, they got more unusual looks, but didn't seem to notice them. They walked into the store and grabbed some candy to buy before they left. Sirius walked up to the man behind the counter and put all the candy him and James picked out on it. The man looked at the amount of candy he had placed on it, and at Sirius oddly.

Man: That all?

Sirius: Yes, I think it is.

Man: Shouldn't you be in school?

James: No, we don't go to school in this time. We're actually supposed to be in school in the 70's.

Man: Is that right?

Sirius: Yes, it's about accurate. We're actually in our 7th year at Hogwarts in 1977 and we messed up big on a Potion and go transported here. Where we met some of the coolest pranksters around and his *points at James* future son.

Man: *giving the boys a weird look* Really?

James: Yes, that's about accurate, right Sirius.

Sirius: Yes. That's why I said all that. I wouldn't say something if I didn't have a reason.

James: Oh, whatever. Just hurry up and buy the candy so we can get back up to the freaking school.

Sirius: Fine, Mr. I decided we should sneak down to the town to try and get us in trouble.

James: Oh, shut up Mr. I'm to good for my own good.

Sirius: Don't piss me off James, or I will be the one who kills you and not Wormtail.

Man: *thoroughly confused* What?!

James: Sirius, you have _such _a big mouth.

Sirius: I resent that!

Man: Wait a minute. Lemme get this straight. You're James Potter *points at James*.

James: Yes…

Man: And you're Sirius Black *points at Sirius*.

Sirius: Pleased to make your acquaintance.

Man: But…

James: We're the younger versions of them, like we told you before.

Man: Oh, okay, that makes sense.

James: And now we must be going. Thank you.

Sirius: Here. *Pays the man two galleons for the candy.*

Man: *dazed* Th- thanks.

Sirius: Can we go now?

James: Yes, lets or well be late for lunch.

***Meanwhile back up at the school***

McGonnagall: Well boys, I want that essay after school today that you said you finished a work early.

Fred: Oh, yeah. Here. *Takes his essay out of his bag*

George: And here. *Also takes his essay out of his bag*

McGonnagall: Well, I'm surprised. I thought this was only an excuse for being late for class.

Fred: Well, it wasn't.

McGonnagall: Well, for being honest, and handing your essays in early which you have never done before in all of your school years, Gryffindor will be awarded 10 points from both of you.

George: Well, thank you Professor.

McGonnagall: Yes, yes. Now go down to lunch.

Fred: Of course. See you!

The two boys left snickering. Little did she know was that the essays were exact duplicates of Charlie and Bill's essays that they had done only a few years back. 

***The Trophy Room***

James and Sirius ran into the trophy room at top speed, when they heard the bell ring throughout the school. They were almost caught by Filch and a wandering Mrs. Norris. They picked up their rags and walked over to their designated sections and started polishing the trophies, like they weren't clean enough. Professor McGonnagall walked in a few moments later, surprised to see them still cleaning the trophies, like they had been at it all morning. They had quite a few dirty spots on their robes from where they had hit spots in the tunnel back from Hogsmeade, but she didn't need to know about that. James looked up at her, and smiled fake tiredly.

James: Hello Professor, I hope the trophies are clean enough.

Sirius: Yes, we've spent all morning polishing and re-polishing.

McGonnagall: *even more surprised* Oh my boys, you have proved me wrong and what I used to think of you. I always thought you were a little more responsible than you acted.

James: Well, of course Professor, how else could I have become head boy?

McGonnagall: Hmmm… good question. I think Dumbledore was smoking it up at the time of that decision.

Sirius: Professor McGonnagall, how could you say that about that wonderful man.

McGonnagall: Oh my, did I say that out loud. I only meant to think it. 

James: Surrreee….

McGonnagall: Oh, please don't tell him boys.

Sirius: Oh, we won't.

McGonnagall: Oh, thank you.

Sirius: But there's a price.

McGonnagall: Are you blackmailing me?

James: Are we blackmailing her?

Sirius: What the hell. WE want to know who keeps on finding out what we're doing and ratting us out.

McGonnagall: That's classified information that only this person and I arre qualified to know.

Sirius: Okay.. Professor Dumbledore, here I come.

McGonnagall: Oh, fine, I tell you.

James: Oh my god, I can't believe were doing this.

Sirius: So, who is it?

McGonnagall: It was…

**** (Muwahahaha, you actually thought I was gonna tell you) Elsewhere in the Great Hall *****

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just sitting down at the table, while discussing their morning classes.

Harry: I tell you, if that old hag predicts my death one more time, my actions are not my fault.

Ron: You have to admit, her predictions are pretty funny. 

Harry: Yeah, right *in a mystical voice* 'You are gonna die a horrible death from an encounter with a dangerous dark creature.' *sarcastically* That's really funny.

Hermione: Did she say it was gonna be a friend?

Harry: Thank god no. Then I would have got up and hexed her. 

While they go on discussing Harry's poor 'death' prediction, the twins walk into the Great Hall and sit across from them.

George: Ha! We have the perfect prank for the feast tonight. But you guys know nothing, okay?

Ron: Yeah, sure, whatever.

Harry: What are we having a feast for anyway?

Fred: Why, the welcoming of our 'guests' of course.

Ron: Didn't we just have a feast last week for something else.

Harry: That was for… ummm…. I can't member.

Hermione: You won't believe who I saw this morning with Dumbledore.

Fred: Who, Professor Sanpe gone nuts?

Hermione: No, actually his replacement for a while. But I don't know why they picked him… he can't do potions.

Harry: *hopefully* Professor Lupin?

Hermione just smiled.

Ron: No way! This is great!

Hermione: Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone though, because it's supposed to be a surprise, for Lupin and James and Sirius.

Harry: Oh god, what, do they want to give him a heart attack or something?

George: God only knows.

About at this time, Sirius and James came in with the smuggest look in the world on their faces, and sat down beside Harry.

Sirius: Hey, Harry, may we speak with you?

Harry: Why?

James: Because we need your help with something.

Harry: Why am I suddenly very scarred.

Sirius: Oh, come on wussy.

Harry: Fine.

They walked out by the front doors of the castle. 

Harry: Okay, what do you want.

James: WE need your help.

Sirius: Please join us?

Harry: *sarcastically* Yeah, I'll get right on that.

James: Hey, don't be a smart-ass to me mister. I'm your father.

Harry: and only two years older than me at the moment.

Sirius: Com'on, It'll be fun.

Harry: Yeah, getting detentions to wash bedpans in the hospital wing sounds like lots of fun.

James: This one we won't get caught.

Harry: *sighs* Fine, but I won't go and execute the plan with you

Sirius: Fine with us. We'll tell you our plan after the feast tonight.

Harry: Why am I regretting this.

James: Ah, don't worry about it son. We'll make a marauder out of you yet.

Harry: Oh no.

They went back into the great hall, and sat back down with the others.

Fred: I can't wait for the feast.

George: Yeah, lots of good food. We should go back up to the common room and get our stuff for our next class.

Ron: I have to go to the library anyway.

Hermione: I have to go speak with Professor Sinistra about last night's homework. I don't know the stars very well.

Ron: Hermione doesn't know much about one of our school subjects? The world must be coming to an end!!

Hermione: Oh, shut up Ron.

Harry: I'll go with you Hermione, I need help with it too.

Sirius: No, Harry, we need to talk with you for a little bit more. Don't leave!

Harry: Oh, fine.

Everyone got up and left, Sirius smirking as they did so. After a moment or tow Harry spoke.

Harry: What do you want. 

Sirius: I just came up with the best idea ever.

***Common Room***

Fred: Man oh man, this is hard work.

George: Well, it's all ready to say the least, all bottled and ready to go.

Fred: Then lets go give it to the house elves. They'll love to help us!

George: Yes, let's.

After they cleaned everything up and left with the little bottles, the familiar dark shadow came out to see what was left.

Shadow: Yes, everything is perfect for tonight's feast. Muwahahaha! Muwahaha! MUWAHAHAHAHA… ahem…

*****

Next time on Prank Wars

-Will we hear Sirius' 'great' prank idea?

-Will everything go according to the twins plan?

-Will Sirius and Remus ever see Sirius and James again?

-Is Harry actually gonna be stupid enough to help James and Sirius?

-And who is that danged shadow?


	5. More Mischief and Mayhem (2 of 2)

The Prank Wars

Part 4 

More Mischief and Mayhem (part 2 of 2)

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the series. I am not making any money off this story, so please don't sue me. Also, some lines in here are rewritten from _The Emperor's New Groove_ if you recognize them. I don't own them either, and am not making any money whatsoever off of them.

A/n: Before we get to the story I would just like to say that that movie was bloody awesome! I loved it so much. I was disappointed with a few parts, but either than that it was the best movie I've seen in a while…. Yay for HP! But, as this being after LotR came out, and I haven't posted yet, LotR is better. Frodo rocks. Along with all the hobbits and Aragorn and Legolas. 

Anyway, last time we saw Fred and George get read for their latest Prank. Find out here what happens next, on PRANK WARS! *Corny music plays in the background*

Oh, and if anybody notices the two divinations classes in one day, it's because…. They had it before and after lunch. Actually, it because I screwed up deeply and I didn't feel like going back and rewriting it at the time. Sorry. I'll probably fix it, along with all my spelling errors someday….

Fred and George made their way to the kitchens. They got there, and tickled the pair in the picture. The portrait open and the twins stepped into a room full of small brown creatures running about, getting dinner ready. One of them came up to Fred and George, one who looked as if she was going through a rough, withdraw of Butterbeer.

Elf: What can Winky do for you sirs?

Fred: Well, can Winky let us put a special treat in the cups of the Slytherins and teachers?

Winky: Well… Winky should, but yes… yes you sirs may do so.

George: Thank you Winky, for we are very grateful.

Winky led the over to the table utensils, where each tables lie out on different countertops. The two boys went to work, coating every cup with the hair colour potion until they were done. Every cup had been coated and the bell was just about to ring for afternoon classes.

Fred: Well, we should get going.

George: Yes, we should, but wait.

George walked up to a random house elf, the last two bottles in hand and told him to put a few drops in each of the jugs of pumpkin juice at the Slytherin and teacher's table.

George: It's just a little treat for them.

Elf: Well, kind sir, Dobby would be more than will to do so.

George: Thank you so much, Dobby.

Dobby: You are very welcome, sirs.

The two boys left and walked to their next class, basking in their soon-to-be glory. As they walked by an empty corridor, they thought they had heard someone snicker, but walked on. The person came out of the shadows, dressed like a student in the school. 

****(Hehe, that's all the hints I'm giving you guys, so :oP)****

Sirius and James walked through the school bored out of their mind. James was griping at Sirius for his stupid prank idea, which involved himself as the "grim" chasing kids around the school and prancing on them.

James: Oh yeah, Sirius, that's just _brilliant_. Let's scare everyone to death. 

Sirius: Well, I don't see you coming up with anything, Mr. Smartie pants.

James: Shut up Sirius.

Sirius: Gonna make me?

James: No. 

Sirius: Whatever…..

***In Divination***

Harry sat at his desk, staring at the trap door. Ron was late for class again, and Harry was wondering where he was. They had started on tarot cards, and he was stuck with Professor Trewalny telling him yet another stupid prediction.

Trewalny: I see that one of your friends is in a big secret plan to get others in trouble with someone dangerous. 

Harry: Really….

Trewalny: Actually, the cards say that a friend of yours is getting others in trouble with the great leader, meaning, I think, Dumbledore. 

Harry: Does that mean, one of my friends is the one who keeps on getting Fred and George or Sirius and James caught in the act of one of their pranks.

Trewlany: Yes, my dear, I think it does.

Harry: But who would do that?

Only, as if to answer his question, Ron came into the classroom, panting, and walked over to the table he shared with Harry. 

Ron: Sorry I'm late, I was working on a project for Potions in the library. 

Trewlany got up and left his table, making Harry think. What if Ron was the one doing this. Maybe it was Neville or someone else. It couldn't be Ron. He loves a good prank more than anybody did. But maybe that's why he found it so overly amusing every time one of the groups got caught. And maybe that was why he was so late getting to class. Ron looked at Harry, and noticed his look of confusion.

Ron: What's wrong Harry?

Harry: Nothing, I'm just wondering about something Professor Trewlany just told me.

Ron: That old bag? You're actually wondering if something she said was true.

Harry: No, no not really.

Ron: Okay, well then don't look so worried. What are we doing today anyway?

Harry: Tarot cards…

Ron: Oh, okay….

***

James and Sirius sat in the Great Hall, bored out of their minds and sick of trying to think of good prank ideas. 

James: Have any yet?

Sirius: Have any what yet?

James: Prank ideas dork.

Sirius: I am not a dork.

James: You are too.

Sirius: Well, I guess that means your one too, eh?

James: What are you talking about?

Sirius: I dunno.

James: Figures.

Sirius: Oh, zip it, you.

James: No. Now lets come up with some good ideas.

Sirius: But that is soooo hard.

James: Just shut up and think already.

Sirius: Why don't we… nah…

James: Or we could… to obvious….

Sirius: I give up. I hate thinking up ideas.

James: But we can't give up. Fred and George will beat us if we do. We can't be beaten. We never have been, we never will be.

Sirius: Sure we will, at some point in our lives.

James: Well, fine then, we will. But NOT NOW! We have to prove who are the better pranksters. We have to, because if we don't, no one ever will be able to, because WE ARE THE GDED BEST!

Sirius: Nice speech.

James: Thanks, I needed to get that out though.

Sirius: Fine, what do you say we go down to Zonko's Joke Shop and buy some Filibusters Fireworks. Then we can set them off at the feast tonight.

James: I like it. Let's go. 

They jumped up and went back to the exit they came out earlier that day and made their way to Hogsmeade.

**********

Harry and Ron walk to the Potions dungeon after Divination. They met up with Hermione who looked quite happy about something. 

Ron: What up with her, I wonder?

Harry, who had been thinking still about what Professor Trewlany had said in the over stuffy room, looked over at her.

Harry: God only knows.

Hermione: I know something you don't know!

Harry: And what would that be?

Ron: You got a 100% on another one of your silly Arthimancy projects?

Hermione: As a matter of fact, yes. But this is even better.

Harry: What?

Hermione: You'll find out in a few minutes…

They walked into the dungeon and sat down at their spots. The bell rang, and people came in a little late. Harry opened his books and sat, reading about some silly potion that you pour an anything to make it taste like chocolate. He was just about to write the potion down to try on his own time when the teacher walked in. He looked up to see the most unexpected site ever. Half the class gasped. Neville accidentally knocked over his cauldron, which shattered for some reason. Harry turned to Hermione, who was smiling, then back tot the teacher.

Harry: Oh my good lord….

Person: *smiling* Hello class.

Ron: Professor Lupin?

*******

James and Sirius were walking around Hogsmeade when Professor Snape walked by. He stared at them, more evil than usual. 

Snape: What the bloody hell are you two doing down here. 

Sirius: None of your business, Snape.

James: Yeah, we don't have to answer to you.

Snape: Well, in this time period you do. Now get marching back to the school.

He grabbed them both by the collar and made them go back to the school. Sirius 'accidentally' reached into his pockets and pulled something out. 

As soon as Snape got to the school he dragged them up to Professor Dumbledore's office, and threw them in a chair each.

Dumbledore: Ah, what have we here Severus. I thought you were taking a vacation. 

Snape: I am, I just was in Hogsmeade for a bit, when I ran into these two snooping around the place. What is that going to tell the town? "Look, we have the younger versions of an escaped convict and a dead hero at our school. Come and arrest them, please."

Sirius: Oh, so we have to stay up here and be bored out of our minds all day, because we already know this school front and back.

James: Yeah, really. What else are we supposed to do.

Snape: Maybe you should go and attend some classes. 

Sirius: Haha, really funny, Snape.

Dumbledore: Oh dear. Severus, if you could leave us. Go on your vacation, and don't worry about these boys.

Snape gave Sirius and James one last nasty look and then turned and walked out the door. Dumbledore looked at the two boys sitting in front of him and sighed.

Dumbledore: If you want to wander Hogsmeade, please come and ask me first, boys.

Sirius: Are you serious?

Dumbledore: Yes, Sirius, I am. 

James: So, can we?

Dumbledore: Not now.

Sirius: But… but…

Dumbledore: You already snuck away twice today, so maybe tomorrow.

Sirius: How did you know that? I mean… no we didn't sir.

Dumbledor smiled at them.

Dumbledore: Of course not. And I have my ways Sirius.

James: Can we be excused then?

Dumbledore: Yes, you may. Don't pull any big pranks tonight, please.

James: Oh, we won't Professor. 

Sirius: Yeah, we have none _to_ pull.

They left the room and walked back tot the empty great hall.

James: What are we gonna do now?

Sirius: I have a plan…

******

Professor Lupin: That's right Ron, I'm back again.

Harry: Woah.

Hermione: So, why are you teaching potions?

P. Lupin: I don't know exactly. All I was told is that Snape went on vacation for a while. I'm not allowed to know anymore until the feast tonight. 

Harry: Oh….

P. Lupin: And no one is supposed to know that I'm here until later tonight.

Hermione: Hmm… this will make for one interesting feast.

Lupin: Yes, it will. Anyway, down to today's work. We will be learning about.. well.. oh dear, I lost all of my notes. I guess we will be learning about nothing today…

When the class heard this they rejoiced in wonderful rejoicement. Neville jumped around crying for joy while Seamus and Dean danced in circles with each other. Crabbe and Goyle just hugged each other without noticing what they were doing. Draco danced around with his book. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up at hugged Professor Lupin.

Harry: OH, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Ron: YOU ARE THE BEST DAMNED PROFESSOR IN THE WORLD!!!! 

Lupin just kind of looked around at the class, shocked and amazed at their behavior. Potions must have been worse than it was when he was in school.

******

Sirius and James went down to the kitchens and snuck in. They looked around and found where all the pumpkin juice containers were for the feast in a half an hour. James took the hair grease and snuck up to the Slytherin tables pumpkin juice containers. Taking off the lid, he poured a small amount of the grease into each one, then threw the empty jar in the garbage.

Sirius: Great, now lets go.

James: Okay.

Dobby: Would you sirs like to taste tonight's dinner. 

James: Uh.. not really, sorry… 

Dobby: Dobby.

James: Dobby.

Sirius: Yes, we'll taste it tonight.

James: I cannot tell you how good it smells. I really can't wait to eat.

Sirius: How about we come down after dinner and eat some of the leftovers.

Dobby: Okay, sirs. 

James: Yes. Bye Dobby.

Dobby: Bye sirs.

They left the kitchen and went back up to the Gryffindor common room to wait for the classes to be over and to act inconspicuous so they would not be suspected for the greasy pumpkin juice the Slytherins were gonna drink.

****

Meanwhile in Fred and George's DADA class, they were staring at the bell anxiously waiting for it to ring. They only had 15 minutes left of class and they could not wait to see the Slytherins' and teachers' hair change colours. They weren't paying attention at all to what the teacher was talking about and they had gotten 20 points taken off of their house throughout the class for not doing so. 

The professor looked up at them again, and noticed they were not paying attention.

Professor: Ahem. George, can you please tell me the symptoms of the leekitis curse (AN: I'm not in a creative mood at the moment. So what).

George: Nope, sorry I can't.

Professor: How about you Fred.

Fred: Nope.

Professor: That is another 10 points off of Gryffindor. You better start paying attention or next time it'll be fifty.

Fred: Okay professor.

Now there was only 5 minutes to go.

Professor: Now class, tomorrow we will be discussing…

4 minutes….

Professor: You'll be having a test next….

3 minutes….

Professor: And there is a very important page I would like you to….

2 minutes….

Professor: We have a project coming up next month worth ten ow….

1 minute….

Professor: I hope you all have this copied down. Are there any questions?

The bell rang! Finally. Fred and George jumped up and ran out of the room and off to the feast.

******

Ten minutes later everyone had been seated and was waiting Dumbledore to give a speech of some type like he usually did. Harry and Ron were quite anxious too see Draco's hair magically become red with gold polka dots. Everyone was talking when Dumbledore finally settled the students down.

Dumbledore: Now, before we start the feast I just have a few words to say and a few guests to welcome. 

Everyone turned and looked at Sirius and James, who waved.

Dumbledore: Okay, now, we all know they are here, but we have another special guest. He will be filling in for Professor Snape for a few weeks while he goes off to 'rejuvenate' himself. Please welcome Professor Lupin again to the school.

Everyone clapped as Lupin walked into the room. James and Sirius just kind of stared in awe, thinking _what the bloody hell?!?_

Lupin waved and sat down in Snape's place and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Harry and his friends and saw a sight that he could not believe. He took a second look and kind of squinted his eyes at James and Sirius. They both waved dumbfoundedly. Lupin's jaw dropped and he passed out, falling out of his chair with a loud _thunk_.

The whole great hall kind of gasped. Dumbledore looked down at him.

Dumbledore: Oh dear. Eneverate.

Lupin got up and sat back in his seat. The crowd clapped a little slower this time before stopping at Dumbledore's signal.

Dumbledore: Now that we have that out of the way, it is time to eat.

The tables all became full with delightful foods of every type. Everyone loaded up their plates and started eating. Fred and George watched the Slytherin and teachers tables carefully, waiting for some hair changing action. It was Draco who first drank some pumpkin juice. James and Sirius were also watching and wait to see what happened too.

What happened though was amazing. Not only did his hair change to what it was supposed to, but it also started falling out of his head. Harry and Ron turned and watched what was happening and snorted with delightment. A few other Slytherins were drinking their juice too and the same thing happened to them as to Draco. The only thing that was wrong was the fact that all of their hair had changed the same colour before falling out. George and Fred looked at each other. George looked slightly annoyed, while Fred just looked confused.

George: *about to cry* Give me that vile.

Fred: Okay…*hands George the vile*

George: *looks at he label* This isn't the one for the pumpkin juice, this it the one meant for Malfoy! *throws it a Fred and hits him in the head*

Fred: Ouch! Ya know, in my defense, you labeled all the vials wrong. I couldn't read them right.

George: Well, you were the one who was handing them to me. 

Fred: Good point. But I was so sure that it was the right one. And I know they were. You just labeled them wrong.

George: I did not.

Fred: You did too. 

They looked up at the teachers' table. The teachers' hair had all turned the same bright green, but it hadn't fallen out. 

Fred: Why are the Slytherins' hair falling out, but not he teachers?

George: I have no clue.

James and Sirius turned to them.

James: Did you guys also put something in the pumpkin juice.

George: Yes, a point we concocted so their hair would change colours. 

Fred: Why, what did you guys put in?

Sirius: Snape's hair grease. 

George: So, obviously, the hair grease reacted with the potion.

Fred: And made them loose their hair.

Sirius: I like it.

James: I wouldn't look now, but I think they started to discover that they are all bald.

Fred: Why are their scalps all dyed red with gold polka dots now?

George: Man, we have to do that again sometime.

James: Yeah.

Sirius: Oh great, here comes McGonnagall.

Harry: That was great, guys. It was nice knowing you. See you in the after life.

George: Yes, by the look on her face I'd say that we are dead.

Fred: Yes, yes, me too.

Hermione: Oh dear, here comes Draco Malfoy…

Harry: Are you serious? Where?

Harry and Ron turned around to have a better look at him. His scalp was a nice scarlet red along with many gold polka dots. He looked absolutely enraged. He was glowing red he was so mad. Ron snorted loudly and Hermione giggled at the sight.

Harry: Well, hello Malfoy. That colour in your face goes very well with your scalp.

Ron and Hermione broke out into insane fits of laughter.

Fred: Nice Harry.

McGonnagall: Fred, George. Let's go. My office, now.

George: Yes Professor.

Harry took this moment to look up at the staff table. Everyone had bright green hair. Dumbledore was admiring his while most of the other teachers were freaking out. Professor Lupin was the only one without green hair. He must have smelt something in it, because he was smart enough not to drink it. That or he noticed everyone else's hair turning colours after they drank to potion. 

Harry picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice and took a quick drink. Ron looked up at him and gasped. 

Ron: Oh my God Harry.

Harry: What?

Ron: Your hair.

Harry: What about it?

Hermione: *giggles* It's pink.

Harry: *shocked* What?

He conjured up a mirror and looked in it. Sure enough his hair had turned bright pink. Next to him Neville took a drink of his pumpkin juice and his hair went *poof* blue.

Harry: Oh dear. Neville don't drink your pumpkin juice.

Sirius looked at Harry and broke into a fit of giggles. 

Sirius: Hahaha, nice hair Harry. Hahahaha.

Harry: Isn't it though.

Everyone in the great hall noticed Harry and Neville's hair and decided that they shouldn't drink the pumpkin juice. 

Everyone had a god laugh over it, then went back to eating.

By the end of the night, the teachers' and Harry and Neville's hair had gone back to normal. But the Slytherins' were still all bald. It was quite hilarious to watch them walk out of the great hall with red and gold scalps. Some of them were crying, some of them were threatening death on the Gryffindor's.

But how did professor McGonnagall know it was Fred and George. It could have been Sirius and James. But somehow she knew exactly who to blame. How did she do it? Was there a snitch involved? This would be answered in time. 

Sirius and James ran up to Professor Lupin to talk for a second. When they reached him, Lupin embraced them both in a gigantic hug.

James: Woah, you're suffocating me. I'm not supposed to die yet Remus.

Lupin: Oh, sorry James. 

James: Its okay. Okay, why are you crying Remus?

Lupin: Well, well… you're supposed to be dead!

James: Oh, don't rub it in.

Lupin: I'm sorry. It's just, well, I thought I'd never get to see you again.

James: Well, here I am.

Lupin: I know, and I'm so happy to see you.

James: Okay, okay, stop crying. You're gonna get Sirius started.

Sirius: Hey.

Lupin: Okay, okay, I'm sorry.

Sirius: So, why didn't you drink the pumpkin juice?

Lupin: That's a stupid question.

James: Or is it?

Lupin: Because I'm not stupid. When I start noticing peoples hair turning colour with every drink they take, I say _there is no way in hell I'm drinking that_.

Sirius: Smart.

Lupin: What else did you expect from me?

James: Hmm… I dunno.

Lupin: Shouldn't you two be getting up to your common room now.

Sirius: First, can you help us think up another prank?

Lupin: Not now, maybe later. Go to your common room.

James: Fine, we will see you first thing in the morning.

Lupin: Okay. Goodnight.

James: Night Remus.

Sirius: Yeah, night.

They left and Lupin turned to go to his room. No one noticed in the shadows a lone figure giggling. 

Shadow: Hehehe. Now it is time for me to put my master plan in effect.

*****

The next morning Fred and George were trying to think up another great plan. Sirius and James walked over to them and sat down.

James: You know, we should stop trying to beat each other with pranks, but instead work together to do one main big prank. 

Fred: You know, that is a brilliant idea. I mean, look at our not planned prank last night.

Just then and bald Slytherin walked in, the red and gold on his scalp still as bright as ever.

Sirius: So, what do you guys say?

George: Yes.

James: Good. Now we have to go to a prank master. An old partner in crime. He always had the best ideas. We never got caught with his either.

George: Professor Lupin? Are you sure?

Sirius: Well, yeah. Let's go ask him now.

So the four boys went to ask Lupin to help them with their prank. He looked at them as they came over, smiling.

Lupin: Yes?

James: Prank us.

Lupin: Okay, I have a prank all set up. You just have to get the supplies and the instructions for it in the closet next to the DADA room. 

Sirius: Thank you so much.

Lupin: Your welcome. Now go get the stuff. It's gonna take you a while to get this prank set up.

The four boys left to find the closet.

****

Fred: Is this it here?

He pointed at a door.

James: I'm guessing yes.

The boys opened it and went in to find a big box. They decided to open the box in the closet, in case a teacher came by.

They opened it to find…

Sirius: Nothing?

George: Wait, there's a note.

Fred: Read it.

Sirius: It says Got ya…

James: What is that supposed to mean.

Just then the door slammed closed and was looked. They were left in complete darkness.

They heard giggling on the other side of the door. 

Fred: Hey I know that voice.

George: Yes, that's…

****

To be concluded

****

In the next pranks wars:

-Who locked them in here, and are they the mysterious shadowy figure?

-Will the boys get out of their current situation? 

And

-How are Sirius and James gonna get back to the past?

*****

I know you all hate me… hehehe. The next part will be up soon.


	6. The End

The Prank Wars

Part 5

The end

By Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only wish I did. I am not making any money off this story. Don't you think I would be rich and famous if I was? Please whatever you do, don't sue me.

AN: So, here we are. The end of my beautiful story (I'm not modest, not at all). Thank you to everyone who gave me wonderful reviews for this fic. And thank you Violet Rose for helping me with it in the beginning. I might come back some day with "prank wars, fic two", but probably not. But you never know. And now, on with the fic. *Converts to TV show voice*

*Ahem* 

Last time on Prank Wars, the pranks at the great feast were pulled and the great pranksters were locked in a closet.

Will we finally find out who that great fiend who got the pranksters in trouble is? 

*****

Harry and Ron were in the great hall eating breakfast when Draco came in, still bald from the night before. He also still looked enraged from the night before. The two boys laughed silently as they ate breakfast. 

It was awfully quiet that morning. Sirius, James, Fred and George were nowhere in sight. They looked up at the teachers' table and to Professor Lupin. He had a dog next to him for some reason. The dog was awfully thin and shaggy.

Ron: Hey, isn't that….

Harry: Sirius. Yeah, I think so. I wonder what Sirius would be like if he met Sirius.

Ron: I bet it would be pretty funny.

Harry: Yeah, me too.

They looked around the great hall and over to the Slytherins'. It seemed that any time they looked at them, they would break out into insane fits of giggles and snorts. This time was no different. It was gonna be sad when they all grew their hair back. It also seemed that _anyone_ who looked at them broke out into insane fits of laughter. Draco looked over and Harry and Ron and gave the evil eye. Oh, when Draco finally came up with something to pay Fred and George back, it was gonna be good.

It was quite an uneventful morning, and most people were glad. Not Harry and Ron though. They were hoping for some other big prank to happen, but nothing did.

Ron: I wish another big prank would happen.

Harry: Yeah, me to. But I think Professor McGonnagall probably got Fred and George to swear they were never gonna pull another prank in the school. 

Ron: Poor them. Poor us. 

Harry: Yeah. Well, Transfiguration starts soon. We should get our books.

Ron: Yeah. Speaking of boring classes, where's Hermione?

Harry: That's a good question.

*****

Fred: Let us out, right this instant Hermione.

Hermione: No, I don't think I will.

The four boys had been locked in the little closet for over an hour now. Sirius could not believe that Remus would go and trick them into this. 

James: Hermione, please?

Hermione: Nope.

George: So, I guess you were the one who snitched on us all the time.

Hermione: You got that right.

Fred: Why?

Hermione: Because, I wanted to get you guys.

George: Why?

Hermione: Because making you think that someone else snitched on you, like each other, was fun.

James: Oh, yes, indefinitely fun. 

Hermione: How did you know?

Sirius: Please, just let us out. We won't hurt you Hermione.

Hermione: No, no, I don't think I will. I have to get to class now. I'll just charm the closet to be sound-poof and un-lockable. Have fun boys.

She turned and left, while the boys still pounded on the door, hoping to get out. It was no use though. They were stuck.

*****

Hermione walked up tot he boys just as they were walking into the Transfiguration room.

Harry: Hey Hermione, where were you this morning?

Hermione: Oh, I was just working on a project in the library.

Ron: Hermione, we don't have any projects due for the next two weeks.

Hermione: I know that, I just want to get them done now.

Harry: Yes, I think I'll start mine later tonight.

Ron: Have you seen Fred, George, James or Sirius anywhere?

Hermione: Nope, sorry. Their probably off planning a prank.

Ron: I hope they don't miss their classes.

Hermione: Oh, Ron, they're big boys. They can take care of themselves.

Ron: I guess you're right.

The trio sat at their desks and waited for class to begin. Hermione kept giggling silently, thinking about the poor pranksters who would be locked in the closet all day.

*****

Fred tried to take all the charms off of their confined space, but it was no use. George started whining about missing classed and all the rest while James and Sirius pounded helplessly on the doors.

Fred: Will you two give it up. It obviously isn't working. 

Sirius: I know. But we have nothing better to do.

George: You're making it all hot and sweaty in here. Stop.

James: No, wait.

James slammed on the door once more and he heard a crack. He smiled and started pounding on the door harder. A little piece gave way, letting some light into the closet.

Fred: James, you genius.

James: I know, I know. Don't have to tell me.

The other three boys started pounding on the door really hard as it broke with each fist hitting it. After about ten minutes there was a space big enough for them to all squeeze through and get outside again. Sirius started jumping up and down.

Sirius: We're free, we're free!

James: Shh, we're also right next to a classroom. 

Sirius: Oops, sorry.

Fred: What class does the fifth year Gryffindors' have at the moment.

George: Transfiguration, I think.

Fred: Okay, let's go. We have a little bone to pick with Hermione. 

The four pranksters went off in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom.

******

Lupin was walking around the school with his "dog" who was no longer a dog. The older version of Sirius could hardly believe what he was being told about young James and Sirius. 

Sirius: So James and me are here, pulling pranks on the school?

Lupin: Thanks right.

Sirius: Too funny. Let's go see them.

Lupin: Well, they're kind of locked in a closet at the moment.

Sirius: Why?

Lupin: Because Hermione wanted to pull a prank on them, so she got me to help her. It just so happens that she got both Fred and George in it at the same time by a fluke.

Sirius: That girl is the best.

Lupin: Yeah. Now I just hope they're alright.

Sirius: Why don't we go check up on them.

Lupin: Alright. 

The two turned the corner only to see Fred, George, Sirius and James run towards the Transfiguration room. 

Lupin: Oh my, how did they get out?

Sirius: God only knows. Let's go follow them.

Lupin: yes, we should.

They followed the boys to the Transfiguration room, where there was going to be chaos in a few moments.

****

While in Transfiguration, Dumbledore had come to talk to the class about the more advanced students becoming animangi. 

Dumbledore: So, would anyone from this class like to sign up for the night-course?

Just then the four pranksters broke into the classroom, a few moments later followed by Lupin and Sirius.

Fred: Hermione Granger.

Hermione: *smirking* Yes, Fred?

Fred: How could you do that to us?

Hermione: Quite easily actually.

Dumbledore looked at the four boys and at Hermione, with and eyebrow raised.

Dumbledore: Why are you two not in class?

George: Because Hermione locked us in a closet all morning.

James: Yeah, she got Remus in on her little prank too.

Lupin: Oh crap.

Sirius: Yes, we were stuck in there all morning. It is very cramped in a closet, you know.

Older Sirius: Well, obviously.

Sirius: Hey Sirius.

Older Sirius: Hey Sirius. *turning to Hermione* Good one Hermione.

Hermione: Thank you Sirius.

Sirius: Hey!

Older Sirius: What?

Sirius: You shouldn't be praising the enemy.

Older Sirius: Well, it was a good prank, and I appreciate a good prank.

Sirius: Well, yeah, I guess it was. 

James: Okay, an older Remus is one thing, my look-alike son and me is another, but _two _Sirius' is _insane. _

Older Sirius: Hey James.

James: Hi Sirius.

Sirius: What are you saying hi to me for?

James: I wasn't, I was saying hi to Sirius.

Sirius: Well, duh that's me.

Ron: Okay, could we stop, I'm starting to get confused. There are way too many look-alikes. 

Hermione: Yeah, I know.

Dumbledore: Now, Hermione, why did you lock them up in a closet?

Hermione: Why not? They were always playing pranks on people, so I thought it would be fun to play a prank on them.

Dumbledore: Well, you do have a good point.

Hermione: I know. So, am I off the hook?

Dumbledore: Yes, you are.

Hermione: Oh yeah, I'm good.

Fred: Not fair.

James: Really.

Dumbledore: Now, James and Sirius, I have been meaning to talk to you.

James: Uh oh.

Dumbledore: It is time for you two to go back home now.

Sirius: Do we have to?

Dumbledore: I'm afraid you do.

James: And I guess you're gonna have to put a memory charm on us so we don't remember what happened.

Dumbledore: I'm afraid so.

Sirius: Not fair.

Dumbledore: If you can come up to my office after dinner tonight. This gives you enough time to say goodbye to everyone and pull one last prank if you must.

Sirius: Okay, fine.

******

James, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Older Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore were all crowded up in Dumbledore's office later that night. Sirius and James were saying their final good-byes before going back to their own time. Harry could feel his eyes start to water and noticed that Professor Lupin already had a few stray tears down his cheek. 

Dumbledore: Now, you have all the instructions I gave you.

Sirius: turn the time turner about 100 times and right after the hundredth time, drink the potion so we won't remember a thing.

Dumbledore: yes, now make sure you do the last part, because if you don't, you could alter the future greatly. I know you don't want to die James, but your and Lily's death is for a better wizarding world.

James: I know. It's just… I feel bad for letting Harry grow up with Petunia. She was always a great git.

Harry: Don't worry about me dad, I'll be fine.

James: Okay. Well, I guess this is goodbye then guys. 

Sirius and James hugged everyone before each taking a piece of paper out of their pockets. 

Sirius: This is just a small speech we have.

James: Yes, now here we go.

Sirius: Thanks for all the fun you've given us. Fred and George, you are some of the best pranksters in the world.

James: We're better, mind you. 

Fred: Yeah, right.

Sirius: Well, we are. Anyway, keep pulling pranks for the better of human nature. 

James: Yes. Hermione, join them in their pranking. You'd be good at it, because you're so smart. Just like Remus, actually.

Hermione: Thanks….

Sirius: You're welcome. Ron, also join your brothers in pranking.

James: Yeah. And for the hell of it, why don't you too, Harry.

Ron: Okay…

Sirius: Older version of me. Be more like me again. You're making me depressed. Man, I can't wait for you to get off the hook.

James: Yeah, and always remember, I'll be by your side whenever you need me.

Sirius: Same goes for you Remus. But ignore the Azkaban part. Just ignore stupid people altogether and be grateful to have such awesome friends like us.

Remus: Thanks guys.

James: Anytime bud.

Sirius: Dumbledore, don't try and stop the prankiness. Not that you ever did before, but don't start now.

Dumbledore: I don't plan on it.

James: Good. Now, last, but not least, Harry.

Harry: Oh crap, I'm gonna start crying in a second, aren't I?

They all laughed.

James: *smiling* Just remember that your mother and I will always love you. We will be right here whenever you need us. And here, take this.

James gave Harry his glasses.

Harry: Dad, don't you need these to see?

James: I can live without them. I'll just get a new pair.

Harry: Thank you dad.

He gave his father a huge hug.

Harry: I'm gonna miss you.

James: I'll miss you too.

Sirius: Okay, now I'm gonna cry.

Everyone laughed again.

Dumbledore: It's time for you two to go.

He took the time turner, slipped it around both of their necks and handed it to Sirius. To James he gave the potion they were supposed to drink.

Sirius turned the time turner once and they started to disappear.

Sirius: Nice meeting ya. We'll meet again some day. 

James: Bye. 

They waved bye to them as the disappeared.

Sirius: Oh, yeah, watch out for the firecrackers in the great hall.

Lupin: Oh dear.

The group ran down to the great hall to see many filibuster fireworks cracking and making a wonderful light show.

Harry: Well, I finally got to meet one of my parents.

Sirius: And I got to remember what I was like when I was younger.

Fred: Yeah. We finally got a good challenge…

George: It was fun. 

Harry: Yes, yes it was. 

Dumbledore: Well, you should go to bed now.

Hermione: Must we.

Dumbledore: Yes. Now go up to your common rooms.

**** 

Harry and Ron were eating breakfast the next morning, discussing the events of the past few days, laughing at the pranks. The Slytherins were starting to grow back a little bit of their hair, but it was still red and gold. That was going to last at least another week or so. Fred and George had to clean out bedpans in the hospital wing for that prank.

They were laughing at the underwear prank, and wondering how long it was going to take Snape to recover when Hermione walked in and sat down next to them.

Hermione: I already miss James and Sirius.

Harry: Yeah, me too. 

Ron: They pulled some great pranks. But yours was the best Hermione. Getting them caught and locking them in that closet. That was great.

Hermione: Thanks Ron.

Harry: So, what do we have today.

Ron: Potions.

Harry: You know what, just for kicks, lets play a prank on Professor Lupin.

Ron: Okay, why not.

Harry: But what can we pull?

Hermione: I have the perfect idea. We can get a big thing of stink bombs…

The three fifth years planned their prank and got up to go to class. It was, obviously, a great success. They went on to be great pranksters for the rest of the year, rivaling Fred and George.

This is now where I end the fic.

The End.

***

AN: As you can tell I'm crappy with endings. I might someday come back and edit this. Or as I said before write a second part. It took me almost… umm… 2 years. Sad isn't it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this again, and everyone who will review this part. Special thanks to all of my friends who helped me with some of the ideas and Violet Rose for starting it with me. I LOVE YOU GUYS(in a healthy-friendly way)!!!!


End file.
